


Relationships!

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill and Mabel have a conversation. (Based on a comic by Ryan North and Miles Grover.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupeboxhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupeboxhero/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://web.archive.org/web/20060909033253/http://www.qwantz.com/apologies/index.pl?comic=38) is the comic this is based on, by the way. (I have no idea what Bill's legs are doing in that last panel.)


End file.
